


Graal

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toksyczne związki są jak narkotyk — dają chwilowe szczęście, a potem niszczą życie. Perry to wie, ale i tak nie potrafi wyrzucić Jordan ze swojego mieszkania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graal

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie opublikowane oryginalnie na forum Mirriel w 2009 roku, zbetowane przez **Marchew**.
> 
> Spoilery do 1.18 (My Tuscaloosa Heart).

Perry Cox patrzy na świat przez szkło kieliszka. Lubi, gdy jego zazwyczaj ostre kontury rozmazują się, światło rozprasza, a otoczenie nabiera złocistego koloru dobrej, kilkuletniej whisky. Z tej perspektywy wszystko wygląda jak zatopiona w bursztynie mucha i jest zdecydowanie bardziej znośne, niż gdy oślepia szpitalną bielą.

Pewnie dlatego, że jest nierzeczywiste.

— _Rzeczywistość niemal zawsze się myli_ — potwierdza jego przypuszczenia ten kulawy lekarz z serialu. Na pewno wie, co mówi. W końcu raz na tydzień ma do rozwiązania sensacyjną medyczną zagadkę, nigdy nie chodzi w kitlu i żaden pacjent jeszcze na niego nie narzygał. Co za brednie.

Szczęk klucza w zamku. Perry unosi szklankę i spogląda przez nią w stronę drzwi.

 

_Wszyscy w komnacie zobaczyli włócznię, jej grot lśnił srebrzyście, a na ostrzu czerwieniła się kropla krwi, która po chwili spłynęła prosto na dłoń dzierżącego ją chłopca._

 

— Kolejny sobotni wieczór, który spędzasz przed telewizorem, topiąc smutki w morzu whisky? — Jordan zamyka drzwi, ściąga płaszcz i rzuca go na najbliższy fotel. — To byłoby urocze, gdyby nie było takie żałosne.

Przez pryzmat złotego trunku Jordan wygląda prawie jak człowiek. Ale jego to nie zmyli. Zdradza ją smród siarki i żar piekielnego ognia.

— Mój Boże, jesteś jak wyjątkowo dokuczliwy wrzód na tyłku — rzuca w jej stronę, siląc się na lekceważenie. — Kiedy człowiek myśli, że już się ciebie pozbył, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie zaczynasz ropieć.

Powinien przynajmniej zapytać, co ona, do jasnej cholery, wyprawia. Nie może przecież wpadać do niego ot, tak sobie, w zależności od nastroju, kiedy są półtora roku po rozwodzie. Tymczasem Jordan mija go z tym pewnym siebie, wrednym uśmiechem, za który ją kiedyś pokochał, a niedawno — znienawidził. Perry odstawia kieliszek z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem. Wie, że nie ma takiej siły, która zmusiłaby jego byłą do zostawienia go w spokoju. Wie, że on na pewno nie ma tej siły.

— Skarbie — Jordan podchodzi do barku, w jej w głosie słychać fałszywą czułość — ja też za tobą tęskniłam.

Perry nie mówi nic.

 

_Gość z zachwytem wpatrywał się w cudowne zjawisko, jednak powstrzymał się przed zapytaniem o jego naturę, bowiem pamiętał radę, jaką dał mu jego mistrz w rycerskim rzemiośle, który kazał mu ważyć słowa; młodzieniec obawiał się, że pytanie może zostać poczytane za obrazę, więc nie rzekł nic._

Z zawodem stwierdza, że Jordan nic się nie zmienia. Te same krótkie, zmierzwione włosy, mocny makijaż, obcisłe bluzki i skórzane spodnie, którymi chce sobie odjąć lat. Wygląda dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. Zmyleni tym gówniarze muszą ustawiać się do niej kolejkami —

Jezu Chryste. Po co tu przyszła?

Jordan bezceremonialnie nalewa sobie _Jacka_ _Danielsa_. Zamiera na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, zerka na Perry'ego przez ramię, krzywi się z niesmakiem i wolną ręką sięga po całą butelkę. Odwraca się ku niemu, kieliszek w jednej, butelka w drugiej dłoni.

 

_Gdy weszła, trzymając w dłoniach graala, tak wielka jasność spłynęła na komnatę, że świece pobladły, jak gwiazdy i księżyc bledną przed wschodzącym słońcem._

Chwilę później rozsiada się już na kanapie, jakby była u siebie, alkohol stawia na stoliku, szklankę unosi do wypacykowanych ust.

— Twoje zdrowie, Per.

Perry piorunuje ją wzrokiem. Widząc to, Jordan zaczyna się śmiać.

— Daj spokój. — Macha lekceważąco ręką, jakby był wyjątkowo dokuczliwym owadem. — Nie jestem jednym z twoich stażystów, żeby to całe marszczenie brwi i drapieżne obnażanie zębów robiło na mnie wrażenie.

Cholera, traci formę, niedługo nie będą się go bały nawet te idiotki z radiologii. To wszystko wina Młodego, myśli Perry, w zakłopotaniu zakładając ręce za głowę. Na niego rzeczywiście wystarczy krzywo spojrzeć, żeby przez następne pół dnia popłakiwał cicho w schowku jak jakaś pieprzona Mała Miss Muffet na widok pająka.

Najważniejsze to zachować teraz twarz. Musi się jej jakoś wyjątkowo sarkastycznie odciąć, tak, Jordan lubi sarkazm, mówi, że to oznaka inteligencji. Musi się więc jej odciąć, musi sprawić, by zaniemówiła z wrażenia, musi jej uwodnić, że jest mu zupełnie obojętna, że dla niego jest przeszłością, że już dawno się po tym wszystkim pozbierał, że nic go to nie obchodzi, musi, o Boże, nade wszystko musi przerwać ten wewnętrzny słowotok, bo cisza niebezpiecznie się przedłuża, a przedłużająca się cisza może oznaczać, że to jego zatkało, a to przecież nieprawda…

— Nienawidzę cię – stwierdza w końcu elokwentnie. Cholera. W poprzednim wcieleniu musiał być naprawdę strasznym człowiekiem, żeby teraz cierpieć takie męki. Na przykład Hitlerem. Albo Pol Potem, jeśli karma ma choć odrobinę poczucia humoru.

— Nienawidzę cię, bo... – Próbuje jeszcze ratować sytuację, ale jest już za późno. Miał swój moment, który mógł być jego momentem chwały, chwilą zwycięstwa nad Złą Czarownicą ze Wschodu. I przepuścił go. Już miał chlusnąć jej w twarz kubłem zimnej wody i patrzeć, jak powoli rozpuszcza się i wsiąka w jego biały dywan, gdy nagle potknął się i całe to cholerne wiadro wylądowało mu na głowie.

— Możesz się już nie wysilać. — Jordan wchodzi mu w słowo. — Przecież oboje wiemy, że wcale tak nie uważasz.

— O. Mój. Boże! — Perry udaje, że zachłystuje się z wrażenia. — Ty nie tylko plujesz jadem, ale też czytasz w myślach! Powiedz mi, czy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia ugryzła cię radioaktywna dżdżownica?

Jordan patrzy na niego z pobłażaniem, co oczywiście doprowadza go do szewskiej pasji. Ostatnią osobą, która potrafiła sprawić, że czuł się jak niezbyt rozgarnięte dziecko, był jego ojciec i nie jest to wspomnienie, do którego lubi wracać. Mimowolnie krzywi się, błyskają białe zęby, ale ona nie jest pod wrażeniem. Nigdy nie była.

— Tak się zastanawiam, czy ciebie samego nie nudzi twoje własne gadanie — Jordan odzywa się w końcu, bardziej stwierdzając niż pytając.

— Nie — odpowiada jej bez wahania. — Jakkolwiek twoja obecność zdecydowanie mnie męczy. Więc może mogłabyś sprawdzić, czy nie ma cię w, hm, sam nie wiem, Ułan Bator?

— Ten diagnosta z serialu jest do ciebie całkiem podobny. — Jordan jak zwykle go nie słucha. Ostatkiem sił Perry nie pozwala się podejść i rezygnuje z długiej a zawiłej tyrady na temat tego, jak to nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi udającymi prawdziwych lekarzy kretynami.

— Rozumiem, że to oznacza _nie_ — mówi zamiast tego. Zrezygnowany, chowa twarz w dłoniach. Mimowolnie zerka przez palce na ekran.

— _Gdyby uczucia sprawiały, że człowiek zachowuje się racjonalnie, nie byłyby uczuciami, prawda?*_ — przemawia kuternoga tonem prawdy objawionej. No co ty nie powiesz?

Perry sięga po butelkę i napełnia swoją pustą już szklankę. Musi się napić. To znaczy, już się dziś wieczorem napił i to nie raz, ale Jordan, niech ją piekło pochłonie, jest jak zadra za paznokciem, której nie może wydłubać, a ponieważ boli jak jasna cholera, nie pozostaje nic innego, jak się znieczulić wszystkimi dostępnymi środkami.

Zsuwa się z kanapy, wyciąga przed siebie nogi i w tej na wpół siedzącej, na wpół leżącej pozycji wpatruje się tępo w przestrzeń ponad horyzontem krawędzi swojej szklanki.

 

_Wykonany ze szczerego złota graal zdobiony był drogocennymi, najszlachetniejszymi na świecie kamieniami, które bez wątpienia przewyższały pięknem wszystkie inne klejnoty._

 

— Wiesz, byłam dzisiaj u kosmetyczki. – Jordan ściąga nieprzyzwoicie wysokie szpilki, zahaczające noskiem jednego buta o piętę drugiego. – Kolejka była cholernie długa, ale musiałam zrobić sobie tę nową maseczkę z alg, o której mówiła mi Donna – pamiętasz Donnę? Sypiała ze swoim ogrodnikiem. Obok mnie usiadło takie wielkie, grube babsko, no naprawdę, skąd się tacy ludzie biorą? Powinno się ich usypiać, albo co, to obrzydliwe, tak się zapaść, w każdym razie, babsztyl zajmuje krzesło po mojej lewej, a tłuszcz wylewa jej się z biodrówek, naruszając moją osobistą przestrzeń – wiesz, jak tego nie lubię. No to ja mówię jej grzecznie, żeby posunęła to swoje gigantyczne dupsko, bo nie mogę przez nią oddychać...

— Przestań, na miłość boską, kobieto, przestań! – przerywa jej Perry w akcie desperacji. – Po co mi to mówisz? Dlaczego przychodzisz z tą tyradą na temat twojego faszystowskiego podejścia do wszelkiej niedoskonałości _do mnie_ , do _mojego_ mieszkania, dlaczego siadasz na _mojej_ kanapie, pijesz _mojego_ Jacka Danielsa i dzielisz się _ze mną_ tym niezwykłym przeżyciem, jakim było metaforyczne kopanie leżącego? Jordan, wbij sobie do głowy, że nie chcę cię słuchać, nie chcę cię widzieć, nie chcę z tobą przebywać — czy to naprawdę tak trudno zrozumieć?

— Daruj sobie. – Jordan prycha lekceważąco, upijając łyk alkoholu. Nie bierze Perry'ego na poważnie, to widać, wydaje jej się, że to jakaś pokręcona gra wstępna, ale nie tym razem, nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj – co prawda za późno, o półtora roku za późno – Perry jest zdecydowany zakończyć ten cyrk, który tylko z litości można nazwać ich związkiem.

— Nie daruję sobie, dopóki nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju.

Jordan mruga niedowierzająco.

— _Ja_ mam zostawić _ciebie_ spokoju? Mam ci przypomnieć, kto tu do kogo wydzwania po nocach? _Jordan, jestem taki samo-o-tny!_ – przedrzeźnia go.

Perry udaje, że tego nie słyszał i ciągnie dalej:

— To coś między nami – macha dłonią w sposób, który ma zapewne oznaczać jakąś więź, tymczasem przywodzi na myśl atak padaczki – jest chore. Jest złe i chore, i musi się skończyć.

 

_Młodzieniec patrzył, jak pochód go mija, ale jako że wziął sobie słowa swojego mistrza do serca, nie odważył się spytać, komu i co w graalu podawano._

Jordan przewraca w zniecierpliwieniu oczami, obracając w palcach swoją szklankę, najwidoczniej znudzona tą przepychanką słowną, z której nic przecież nie wynika. Nachyla się więc ku niemu i przypomina mu, po co tu właściwie jest.

— Mnie natomiast zastanawia inna rzecz — szepcze mu do ucha. — Dlaczego, wiedząc, że ciągle mam klucze, jeszcze nie zmieniłeś zamków?

Perry ma wyraźne problemy z odpowiedzią, pewnie dlatego, że nie ma żadnej. Jordan nie daje jednak za wygraną i postanawia go inaczej zachęcić do wyartykułowania tych kilku słów, ale jest blisko, za blisko i w konsekwencji tylko pogarsza sprawę. Już po chwili Perry nie pamięta, jak się nazywa, a co dopiero dlaczego pozwala swojej byłej żonie nadal rujnować sobie życie.

Więc nie pyta jej o nic.  

 

_Milczenie może go jednak zgubić, bo w chwili wielkiej potrzeby, cisza może rycerzowi zaszkodzić tak samo, jak słowa._

A ponieważ jest w tej chwili bardzo zajęty, nie widzi w jej oczach żalu, kiedy do Jordan dociera, że osiągnęła swój cel, a Perry rzeczywiście i tym razem nie zada tego najważniejszego pytania, pozwalając jej zmanipulować się i wykorzystać. Chociaż nie jest do końca pewna, kto tu kogo wykorzystuje.

Perry nie mówi nic.

 

_Spał aż do rana, gdy pierwsze promienie słońca wdarły się do wnętrza zamku, a służba zaczęła się już krzątać; jednak chociaż się rozglądał, nikogo nie dostrzegł i czy tego chciał, czy nie, musiał wstać sam.*_

Przewrócona butelka whisky, szklanka, na dnie której wciąż złoci się resztka alkoholu. Kiedy Percival Cox budzi się o świcie, jest zupełnie sam.

 

 

_Fin._

 

 

  


* * *

* oba cytaty pochodzą z serialu _House M.D._ , odcinek 1x03, _Occam's Razor_ , tłumaczenie moje

* fragmenty angielskiego tłumaczenia poematu Chrétiena de Troyes _Perceval: The Story of the Grail_ Nigela Bryanta, tłumaczenie na polski moje


End file.
